DSL-5: A New Love
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Fifth in my 'DSL' series. Sasuke left Naruto broken hearted and everything went down hill from there; until he met Neji, that is. Will Neji be able to teach Naruto to love again?


**I own neither the characters of Naruto nor the song 'Bad boy' by Cascada. I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

I should have known it would end this way. You weren't the staying type. I tried to keep a distance, I tried to give you your space, I tried to understand your unwillingness to settle down, but I couldn't help falling in love with you.

I made the mistake of telling you I loved you and before I knew it you were gone.

I think I broke then. Every time I'd look at another man I'd see you. Every time I'd try to be with someone else I'd be thinking of you.

And then I decided to change; and change I did.

* * *

**This moment I knew I would be someone else; my love turned around and I fell.**

* * *

I slept around a lot; I did my best to forget you even for a little while.

I drank a lot, partied a lot; all in all I lived a shitty life.

I thought I was doing fine until one nigh when I almost got raped by a bunch of drunkards.

Thankfully, I met him, or rather I was saved by him.

Neji Hyuuga.

He was so much like you and yet so very different.

He brought me to a well standing hotel and helped me clean up. He ordered dinner for us and left only when he saw I was well enough. He left me his number and told me to call him if I wished to press charges; said he would be glad to come in as a witness. He left and I stayed to rest.

Didn't even realize he paid for the room as well.

I called him to thank him. He refused when I told him I would pay him back so I called him out for a drink. We met, we talked, one thing led to another and almost two months after the incident we slept together and I was fine.

* * *

**You can be my bad boy, be my man; be my weekend lover but don't be my friend.**

* * *

We would arrange a meeting, we would go out and then we'd go to his apartment. I would leave before he got up and the circle would repeat. I saw nothing wrong with that and Neji didn't complain.

I needed that; a friendship with benefits, no strings attached.

I was getting better and of course something had to go wrong. And something did.

You came back.

I called Neji out and he told me a few of his friends called him out as well. He asked if we could all go out together and I foolishly agreed. I told him we'd meet at the usual place and that I'd be a little late since I worked the afternoon shift. I didn't even enter the bar fully when I spotted you sitting right next to Neji.

Without a thought I ran.

I ran to my apartment and locked myself in. I didn't answer calls, I didn't go out.

I could feel myself slipping again and then Neji appeared at my apartment.

I don't know how he knew where I lived, but when he knocked on my door I just had to let him in.

We talked and I told him everything. I cried and he held me; and he understood.

I did my very best to avoid you. Neji started taking me out to other places. We started talking about everything. We talked about our lives. I found out a lot about him and I told him everything there was to know about me.

I started to like it; a bit too much.

And then it hit me. I was doing the same mistake again. I was falling in love again and I couldn't allow that.

I guess Neji noticed when I started to push him away. At first he did nothing, but then I noticed he started to be disturbed by it. When I saw the confusion in his eyes, it hurt me.

No matter how much I wanted to push him away, at the same time I wanted him close.

One night he snapped and we got into a fight. We yelled at each other, he told me how I still couldn't let go of you; how he thinks that despite everything, I'm still waiting for you; still loving you.

I told him how I knew he wasn't you, but that I knew no one would ever love me because I thought love just didn't exist.

And then he said it. He said he loved me.

And something in me just burned.

After he said that he just looked at me with sad eyes, turned around and left my apartment. I think I stood still for a good minute, when all of a sudden my legs moved on their own.

I ran out of my apartment, then out of the building and out on the parking lot. I prayed to every deity I knew of that they let me catch him in time.

I saw him and pushed myself to the limits. I called out his name and he turned around in time to catch me because I flung myself into his arms and kissed him in a way I've never kissed anyone before.

* * *

**You never thought that a girl could be strong.**

**Now I'll show you how to go on.**

* * *

I pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you." I told him. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, so please; please stay." All I could see at first was surprise, but then his eyes softened and he smiled lovingly at me.

"Alright."

So you see Sasuke. I got over you. I love Neji with all my heart and he loves me just as much.

In a way I'm glad I was with you. I wouldn't have met Neji otherwise.

I am happy with him. Happier than I ever was before.

So you see, Sasuke; I don't need you.

Goodbye.

* * *

**THE END**

**Naruto and Neji; well all I can say is hot,**_**hot, HOT!**_

**Review?**


End file.
